Love and Betrayal, Hatred and Learning
by Angel Ice Rose
Summary: This is just something I typed up. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed making it! Must warn you, this gets a little graphic...


WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT!

I knew my day was going to hectic. But the story that follows is more than hectic...it can only be classified as chaotic! This is JUST a sort of crazy fanfiction...psychotic!

Hi! My Name is Little One. My BEST Friend in the WHOLE galaxy's name is Kimmi, which to me means "Most Beautiful And Wonderful Girl In All Of Existance!!!" We both "go" to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have alot of adventures and cause a lot of Chaos, but this is just a little fanfiction I thought of. Mayhem, Destruction, Insanity,  
and...Love. Don't understand? Read on!  
this means OS, or Original Spell. I know this is pointless, but keep hateful comments in your mouth or I'll shove 'em where they belong!

"Start gathering your things, class," Professor Snape said lazily, not looking up from the book he was engrossed in. Even so, all the people in the class knew he was seeing everything, whether it looked that way or not. I stood up to gather my things together and at last, the bell rang and we were dismissed... It was finally the end of the day!  
Everyone but Draco Malfoy and I filed out of the classroom. I waited so I wouldn't drop what I was carrying. I had a bunch of potions in my arms to give to Harry Potter, my best GUY friend at Hogwarts. Some were quite acidic and had to be handled with the utmost care. Apparently sensing this, Draco walked past and ahead of me, then stopped deliberately in my path. I was looking down, thinking of my girlfriend, Kimmi, so I crashed into him and spilled the potions every which way. Bottles crashed and shattered everywhere, contents wreaking havoc on the floor,  
missing the two of us by an inch. I glared at him with a look that would make Inferi tremble, but Draco, looking over his shoulder at me, merely laughed. I spun around to face the teacher, waiting desperately for a reaction. Draco had seemed to have the same idea, for I heard robes swishing behind me as he turned to watch and deliver a continuous whispered taunt of "You're gonna get it..."

Snape looked up at us and black eyes met hazel as he glared at me.  
Draco snickered as Snape issued to me two week's worth of detentions and ordered me to clean up the mess. He dismissed his Perfect Slytherin Student, who shoved me hard onto my back as he left, and Snape told me to meet him in his office when I was done cleaning.

"No," I muttered under my breath. "I won't meet anyone anywhere." I could feel the sharp bits of glass dig into my back through my witch's robes. Yelping in pain, I grabbed a nearby table for support and pulled myself up with shaky hands. I brushed what I could off my back, all the while trying not to hurt my hands. I looked behind me to see Snape standing there, his eyes burrowing deep into mine. Pulling a very tiny,  
extremely bloody sliver that I had missed painfully out of my back in one quick motion, he kept his expression stoic as he continued to glare at my silent features; which glared at his all the same. He grabbed my small hand roughly off of the table, and, flipping me around, pressed the sliver deep into it, drawing a reasonable amount of blood for such a tiny cut. Maybe the blood already on it was seeping and combining with the new blood. Maybe it was my imagination. He then used his other large hand to curl my small fingers into my palm, embedding the sliver painfully in even more. I continued to meet his glare, though I admit not as strongly as before. After some silence, he shoved my hand into my stomach, and took a single step towards me, pinning me with his much larger body to the fixed table.

"Clean it up. Then meet me in my office." he whispered, eyes narrowed dangerously. Then, releasing my hand, turned his back on me and swished out of the room to his office. His expression had been one of a mocking challenge kids would issue to each other, yet a dangerous, commanding game as well. I wondered if he'd heard what I'd said under my breath,  
the way he'd been acting. Just after I managed to get the shard out of my hand, Draco peeked in and walked over to me. He again pushed me down flat onto my back into the painful glass pieces, in a scattering of them just a bit away from the spilt potions, but this time put his foot on my chest and pointed his wand at my throat. A mocking smile played upon his face as he said "Stay down, Girly Girl. You're in the position you belong in."

I knew full well what he meant. I tried to grab his leg to pull him down, but he shot a burst of magic right near my questing hand. Because of my actions, Draco decided to take his a bit further. Kneeling down and exchanging his foot for his knee to pin me, he bent flexibly and whispered in my ear "Now all you need is a man on top of you, deep inside your tiny body, fking you as hard, fast, and deep as he can...Maybe I could help you with that...You'd like that, wouldn't you? You want me to fk you...say you do...say it, pretty one...Say you want me to fk you so hard you pass out, then fk you back into conciousness...say it to me because you know it's true...I want to hear your pretty little voice moaning my name as I bring you closer and closer to ecstasy many times over, and you want it to happen...You want to feel release as I release inside you so many times you'll lose count..." Draco's tongue flicked on my neck, then, pulling back and looking at me, he pressed the tip of the wand hard against the hollow of my throat and grinned. He chuckled evilly with a look of pure hatred on his face, then swung his knee over my body and straddled my hips, bringing forth pure fear from me. His arousal was evident beneath his robes as it pressed hard against me. But would Draco go so low as to rape me right in the classroom, and if so, would Severus let him? I was a virgin, and Draco knew it.

"NO!" I whispered. "I DON'T want you...please, no..." I tried desperately to think of something that might deter him from hurting me.  
Something came to me, though I knew it was hopeless, but I had to try it.

"What if Headmaster Dumbledore finds out?" I knew my words were being ignored when he started cackling. Where were the teachers when you needed them? The thought of Draco Malfoy on top of and inside me, fking me, claiming MY body as HIS made want to throw up. Though I knew this nightmare would come true if I wasn't careful...But for the life of me I couldn't remember Dumbledore's favorite Muggle sweet...and there was no way I could talk to him with Malfoy able to see...I wanted to turn my head away from him, but I was afraid bits of glass would get tangled in the dark blonde pool around my shoulders and cut my scalp up.

"He won't, now will he? Careful tonight...I can visit you in your dreams...nightmares...or reality..." Draco smirked again and forcibly pressed his cold lips to mine, shoving his tongue between them and deep into my mouth. I tried to pull away, but he pressed the wand harder against my throat as a warning. He pressed his icy mouth insistantly against mine, but even though I got the message he was trying to convey, it was a full ten seconds before I tearfully kissed him back. The kiss did not soften on his side when I did. On the contrary- it intensified. He seemed ready to devour me as a whole. His mouth moved savagely on mine in a violent kiss of pure, undisguised hatred. His tongue slipped into my mouth and battled my own. My hands were lying, trembling, on his shoulders as he shoved his under my robe and shirt to play with my breasts,  
then pulled it out and slid it down lower...I wanted so desperately for this to end. It seemed though, despite my greatest wishing, that he wouldn't stop until someone stopped him, but he finally pulled everything back. Tears were still slipping down my cheeks, which he cackled at and licked away, knowing I would be repulsed. Again, this onslaught mercifully came to an end, although my tears did not. I dropped my arms to the dirty dungeon floor, where they lay, trembling, at my sides in the slightly bloody shards glittering cruelly around us. They seemed to be mocking...taunting me...I felt blood dripping from my sore lower lip...I had begun to grow very dizzy, but the feeling quickly vanished. I guessed it was from lack of air.

Sneering and slashing the side of my neck painfully with his wand, he ran soundlessly out of the room as Snape convieniently reappeared. My thoughts were not focused on sunshine and rainbows as I glared at the door Draco had run out of. Covering the painful wound on my neck with my hand, I stared up at the man before me. I knew it was inevitable that Snape wouldn't believe me. He gave me another week of detentions for lying and not following his order to clean up. I mumbled something about tripping and slitting my neck on the fallen glass, stood up, and pulled out my wand. But a strong hand enclosed my thin wrist and I knew it was Severus.  
Looking up into the stony black eyes confirmed my theory.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?" He asked silkily, his eyes and voice dangerously soft and calm.

Glaring at him, I answered defiantly."I was only following your orders, proffesor. Like you asked me to. Now are you telling me you'd rather do the job yourself?"

Snape and I glared in firy silence for a moment before he calmly told me "Spoken like a true Gryffindor. Young lady, you're lucky you're not in Slytherin... I didn't say you could use a wand. On your knees, girl.  
Clean it up by hand. Now, I'm not completely heartless. Being that the potions themselves ARE acidic, I will clean that up. But you must get the glass. I will stay here this time to make sure you actually DO it... I gotta watch over these Gryffindors every second..." As promised, he cleaned up the potions with a flick of his wrist, but left the shimmering glass bits on the floor. I mumbled a thanks, put away my wand, and got on my hands and knees near the shard scatterings. I felt extremely awkward being down on the ground in this position in front of a teacher-and a male at that. But Snape did not move away,  
apparently sensing my embarassment and wishing to further it. He actually took a step closer and leaned against the table, which placed his hips about 10 inches from my ear. As luck would have it, the biggest scattering was near where he was standing. Turning many different shades of red,  
I tried to figure out how to get the shards without hurting myself. I asked Severus for some gloves, lest Dumbledore see cuts all over my hands and interrogate me. Without a word he handed me two gloves, out of nowhere, that had seen better days. I would not complain, though, for at least they would protect my hands. Piece by bloody piece I picked up the shards, piling them up as much as possible, and put them in a small basket he'd handed me. When I was finally done three brutally quiet hours later, he whipped the basket off of the ground so hard I thought he was going to spill its contents. He snatched the gloves violently off of my hands, then grabbed my upper arm just as brutally and dragged me into his office. I could hear and feel the remaining shards on my back drop off as he pulled me through the door.

"What would you do if I was in Slytherin?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I wanted my answer, though. I saw him put the gloves away in his desk drawer, then glare at me.

"Sit on my desk," he told me. "You'll get your answer soon enough." I looked at him as though he'd told Draco to shut up. He glared at me again and repeated the command. I yelped and clambered up on to the desk,  
dangling my legs. He threw the glass away and walked over to me. He placed his hands on either side of my thighs, leaned in between them, and spoke in a dangerous whisper.

"Whatever happens here is not to be repeated...to ANYONE. I CAN have you expelled...Understand?" The tone he was speaking in told me quite clearly that he meant that he would. But I had no idea what we would do that had to remain confidential. I nodded dumbly and sat perfectly still.  
Snape looked me straight in the eye and told me to strip. I stared at him for several long seconds, waiting for him to say he was kidding and lecture me on watching where I was going. No words to the desired effect came, though. Severus must have lost his patience, for he said stripado, and all of my clothes ripped themselves from my body. I squealed,  
trying to cover myself, but he pinned my hands to the large, empty desk. He then told me to strip him.  
I again stared at him as if he was dissing Draco. He slapped me viciously on my soft cheek and pulled me off of the desk. Severus repeated the command and this time I obeyed, now thoroughly terrified. I took my wand from his outstretched hand (which he had pulled out of the pocket of my robes) and, even though the spell was for stripping any protective charm from a wand to weaken it, said "stripado" and watched his clothes tear themselves from his body. When the wizard robes slid from his shoulders, however, my gaze shot up to his face. I dropped my wand without being asked, to which he sneered and called me a good girl. He was acting so out of character that I was terrified and confused.

I had no idea why Severus was going to have sex with me (he slapped me hard across the face for asking him why he was going to rape me), but I knew I had no choice in the matter. When he told me to get back on the desk I obliged, though quite fearfully. Climbing on it after me, he settled himself on top of me and grinned, his whole body playing a part in keeping me down. I was already wet from everything Draco had done, so there was no worry there. Suddenly, Snape slipped himself in and set up a steady rhythm. He was right on the sweet spot, and caught my first cry in his mouth as he kissed me deeply and roughly. His tongue then ran along the outline of my lips at the same time that he sped up the rhythm and started running his fingertips along the spinal cord. He caught the resulting cry of that onslaught as well, apparently thinking they tasted sweet. Maybe it was because he was forcing me to make them with the pleasure he was delivering, and he wanted to taste his victory. Either way,  
it felt good. He started actually kissing me, and I realized that my mouth was moving with his. I was kissing him back. I wondered desperately why he was doing this in the first place. I had seen him staring at me in potions before, but there was no way he liked me! Right? I moaned against his mouth, which I felt curve upwards. His other hand fondled my breast, causing my back to arch even more against his body. I had no idea why he was doing this, but I knew getting answers from him right now would be impossible. Though, at that moment, I really had little on my mind. He sealed his mouth more firmly against mine, and I wondered where he had gotten all this experience. My spine was tingling with the pleasurable feeling of his fingers running over it, and his tongue found its way deep into my mouth, where it tantalized my own. I realized my body was moving with him, whether I wanted it to or not. I moaned again, and he must have felt it necessary to tease me further. He pulled back, and I waited for the next attack on my senses.

"What?" He whispered huskily against my mouth. My lips quivered as he continued. "Is something wrong, Princess?" To finish off his question he ground in deep and said "Too much for you?" His lips sealed back on mine before I had the chance to answer in any way. My moan from his grinding reverberated in the cold, unwelcoming, dungeon room...Liking this response, he ground in deeper and harder. My arms were pinned to the top of the desk by his own, so, all in all, there was little I could do to stop him. But...that wasn't on my mind at that moment. I spread my legs as wide as possible, my body wanting all he was offering. Severus grinned slightly and hiked my legs around his waist,  
allowing him to penetrate further. I nearly lost it at that point, but I manged to hold on. He grabbed and raised my hips, pressing his own further into my small, yielding body, continuing his onslaught. I was shaking violently under the little attacks, and all the while he was still kissing me in a way that would make a Frenchman proud.  
As Severus continued to push himself deeper and deeper, he brought us both closer and closer to ecstasy. Finally, he sealed his mouth against mine so tight I couldn't breathe, then let out a deep moan as he came inside of me. His release brought about my own, after which he broke off the contact of our mouths. I gasped for air, then lay, still beneath him, wondering what was going to happen next. After catching his breath, it seemed he saw fit to tease me a little more.

Whispering directly in my ear, he said "Had enough? Or should I screw you again?" After pulling back, a sort of cruel laughter rang from his lips when he saw the look on my face. It was a mix between aw, st!  
and I don't know what else. Just to scare me, he ground deep and hard into me again for about a minute, then sank his sharp teeth into my tender neck. When he had had his fill of freaking me out, he slowly pulled himself out of my body. He took his teeth out of my neck as well. When he was completely out, he got up and yanked me off of the desk. Severus then shoved me hard onto my knees and told me to clean him up. Knowing it would be bad to anger him, I complied immediately. His sharp intake of breath and gripping of my trembling shoulders was kind of funny,  
because he had brought it upon himself. I just had to get him back...I dragged my tongue along the length of him, then played with the tip,  
loving the reaction I got from him. I pulled back gasping for air, then tried to stand up. Severus shoved me into the desk calling me a bch, then let me up. Then, suddenly, I had a crazy thought and just had to test it.

"You like me, don't you proffesor?" I asked in the soft voice I was accustomed to using. Severus immediately turned bright red, magiced his and my clothes on, then rapidly hurried me out of the office. "I can never love another woman again. Not after what happened with Lily."

Deeply hurt, I said "then why did you-?

"I have my reasons. You may find out some day. Forget the other detentions. Now leave, please."

I left the office feeling deeply hurt, confused and used. I ran upstairs only to have them change on me. I bolted down the wrong corridor,  
and immediately ran into a group of ten Slytherins. One of which was Malfoy. How badly I wished I was old enough to apparate...but I was only sixteen. Two of the big Slytherins grabbed and dragged me over to Draco.  
I didn't go willingly, so one of the guys holding me punched me in the gut. I almost doubled over under the force of the blow. Malfoy told them to let me go once they got me close enough, but for the bigger guy to get behind me and stay there.. They both complied, and Draco immediately shoved me back against the guy and liplocked, shoving his tongue down my throat. He ground himself against me all through the kiss, having the guy behind me painfully hold my arms. All the surrounding Slytherins were laughing almost maniacly as I struggled to get away. I felt like there was no escape...then the Bloody Baron floated by.

"Hey! Let her free before I report you all!" He shouted, passing through them, sparing me. Draco broke off all physical contact with me, then whispered in my ear that I'd better meet him in the courtyard at midnight, and that I'd better be unaccompanied. This last part was added with a glance at the Baron. The Slytherins bolted, leaving me with said entity.

"Thanks, Baron," I said shakily, not making eye contact. Draco's just messing with me..."

"Yes...I'll believe that when Peeves behaves." he said softly, floating by me with a gentle understanding look in his eyes. "Come on. You're Gryffindor, right? There's still two hours til the curfew...I'll take you to the Fat Lady. You know the password?"

I nodded dumbly, still not making eye contact. I saw him raise a brow out of the corner of my eye, then he floated in front of me and motioned for me to stop. I did, and his eyes stared intently into mine.  
"How long has he been messing with you? This is your fifth year here..."

"Ever since we met on the train the first year. Me and my Best Friend Kimmi were forced to sit with his lot, but she was in cat form, asleep.  
I made her go to sleep...she hadn't gotten any sleep the past few days because she was so nervous we'd get separated. 'I won't even get sorted!' she'd say." A nervous chuckle escaped my lips, unwelcome as it was.  
Baron watched me even more intently because of it, and I could feel his ghostly eyes penetrating my very soul almost.

"Well, all the cars were full and I meekly asked if I could sit in with them. Malfoy himself had answered my knock...and with this tiny smirk and up and down glance at me said 'Yes, you can come in. but be warned...we play around alot. So don't get mad at us.' I said my thank you and sat down between him and some fat kid Draco told me was called Goyle. At first, Draco had his arms crossed, but he soon let them slip into his lap. Then one slid up onto my knee. I felt uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything. Because I didn't say anything,  
he slid it up higher.

I protested, but he said 'I told you we play. Now it's either me or him.' At that he gestured to Goyle, sitting beside me with a huge grin on his face. I looked at Draco and shut up. He smirked and slid his hand higher. I started shaking but said nothing. My short, pleated white skirt was no obstacle to him- he turned to face me, then reached under it and fondled me. By the time we had reached Hogwarts, I was surprised he wasn't in me. But he did have his hand under my panties. He'd actually shoved me against Goyle, which sort of spread me across the seat, and had two fingers inside me. He pulled them out when the train stopped,  
though. He'd spared me that at least, but, obviously reading my mind,  
he'd said 'Don't worry. You'll be mine soon enough...' So yeah. That's how long."

"Hm. You should really report all this. Has he ever been inside you...you know...with...?"

"No, but I'm sure he wants to be."

"This is sick. You need to report it. If you don't by the end of the week, I will. Trust me on that." It was already tuesday, so I knew I'd better do it and quick...

The Baron's ghostly eyes continued to penetrate mine, and I was the first to break eye contact with a muttered "I will. I promise."

"I'll be checking on that...I'll ask him..."

"I figured as much"  
"Very well. Meet him in the courtyard tonight, but be careful. Ok"  
Baron said with a small smile on his face. I'll watch over you..."

I gaped at him, unable to think of anything to say. He hovered over my small frame as if waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, he continued.

"I also know what happened with Professor Snape. And I know why he did it. But it's up to him to tell you, not me!

"Ohhhh, you little..." I took a swing at him, but crashed right through him and into Harry.

"Hey! What happened?" Hay asked, holding my tembling-in anger-body close to his own, my face in his chest.

"Nothing, Harry. Nothing." I replied softly into his chest.

"What was that the Baron said about Snape?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about it right now, Harry. But I'll tell you- I promise."

Harry nodded at me and kissed the top of my head.

"I can wait for you to tell me. Ok?"

"Thank you." I was distant, and I knew Harry sensed it, but said nothing.

...2 hours later...

"To bed, students..." Professor McGonagall told us all.

Everyone filed off to their proper dormitories, the chatter dying down like day died into night.

I wanted to think it was going to a normal night. But I knew I was going to get raped tonight...and if I didn't go to the courtyard, he'd come to my dorm... I tossed and turned in bed like tumoltuous storm the whole time, until 11:50 came along. Fearfully, I got out of bed, dressed in muggle clothing, and slipped out of my dorm without a sound. I was sure the pounding of my heart would be a dead giveaway to my position, but nobody came out. I slid in and out of corridors until I had found the Slytherin courtyard. Trembling like disturbed water, I walked slowly out of the shadows, not knowing what to expect next. I knew I wouldn't like whatever happened next, but there was no choice for me. Suddenly, something slid out of the shadows from behind me and to the right. Draco sauntered up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders,

"You ready?" He whispered buskily in my ear. Are you ready to be mine? My little Lion..." Draco spun me around to face him with a smirk.  
I shivered, more from fear than anything else, and wished I was back safely in my dorm. Draco sank his teeth into my still-sore neck, then shoved me down onto my back, teeth still lodged. He ground against me through our clothes, then pulled back his mouth from my neck and got near my ear.

"You never answered my question, little Lion. Are you ready?" He was still grinding against me, making me even more terrified.

"Ye-yes, I'm ready sir," I said with a shaking tone.

"Good." Draco said, raising his wand. He never got to finish his action, though, because something stopped his hand. Or someone.I looked behind Draco to see none other than Severus Snape.

"Get off of her, Malfoy.

"I will not." Draco said defiantly, flipping Severus off. "Why? You want her for yourself?"

"No." Silence stretched between us for a minute before he said "I love her." He yanked Draco off of me, then pulled me up. Giving Draco two month's worth of detentions and paralyzing him temporarily, he looked me straight in the eyes and said "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I do love you. You remind me so much of Lily...so sweet and kind to me and everyone else.  
and you have her eyes...Will you forgive me?"

"Yes," I said, staring deep into his black eyes. "If you kiss me."

"Will do," he said, as his lips descended on mine to share a moonlit kiss.


End file.
